raised with class
by Sartruce
Summary: so she sits there, with all the regrets in the world; wide eyes unblinking, playing miss good-two-shoes, sitting like the prettyface they think she is. :SasuSaku:


Warnings: Slight OOC

* * *

**raised with class

* * *

**

Because life is never easy, she thinks. It is never easy. A tiny wisp of a girl, her age, slips the thin silk upon her shoulders. She shudders. The silk is so cold; so unfeeling. It is still better though. It is still better. Silk can't betray her. It cannot shatter her heart to a thousand pieces.

And she cries. More than ever so. That stupid, stupid girl. The tiny dancer who wraps her in blankets and comforts her. The tiny dancer who is also her husband's mistress. How did such a stupid, tiny, yet beautiful dancer-girl get entangled in the affairs of love?

Their marriage. It is unspun. The threads of warmth and happiness disappear, nothing but memories left in dust. _She_ is the stupid one. Not the tiny dancer. _She_ is the stupid one. How pathetic she must look, must be.

To think, her illusions of a happy union, shattered into ice thin pieces.

Twenty one years young, the stupid one, not the stupid girl, is grasping onto nothing.

* * *

His eyes are wonderful pools of her favourite liquor. Irresistible. How funny it is, she compares her [backstabbing, lying bastard of a] husband to the precious Romana Black. Life is funny that way.

Will she ever control herself?

She cannot stop herself from gasping in delight each time he even spares a glance at her. The affection she craves so much, halted abruptly as her _darling_ husband found out, she was not, as the lesser ones in society put it, "an easy one". She has dignity. It gives her the strength to live out each day, in mock-happiness.

How does one stay content as a trophy wife?

She magnificently plays the role as the gracious hostess, adoring wife, and the dainty socialite raised with _class_. _Oh_, if only she had heeded Ino's advice. Anything but the hell hole she goes through each day; ignoring the innuendos the council throws upon her, and the pressure of being perfect.

So she sits there, with all the regrets in the world; wide eyes unblinking, playing miss goody-two-shoes, sitting like the prettyface they think she is.

* * *

He walks in. Gracefully. "I will be out tonight." He nods solemnly at her. _All_ for show. Something in her snaps. She knows where he will be, and he is aware. He has always been aware. A test of her endurance. How much longer will it be before she disgraces her family name, once again.

She doesn't care. The anger has been built, and the foundation is there. Steady and strong.

She shouts. He just watches her calmly, impassive face, blank eyes. Nothing can be told. There is no stopping.

He does not interrupt.

* * *

It is later. Hours later. In the typical fashion of him, he walks away as soon as her last word is breathed. She screams for good measure, she is leaving him.

Furious and huffing, her hands shaking with the delicate and volatile combination of anger and hurt, she packs her bag.

Everything she loves, except for that hand-sewed silk blanket will be going with her. The blanket can no longer be of any salvation to her. The tiny, dancer maid-mistress has left her imprint upon it.

She orders the gate open. She is leaving and her faithful friend Ino, of many, many years is picking her up.

A hand is felt on her shoulder. She spins around sharply, and glares. Did the screaming not work?

He takes in her three suitcases, and the slightly damp tear tracks upon her cheeks. He gives a tiny frown before inquiring where she is going.

She answers haughtily, "Away,"

But it is not in a confident voice. The two of them know, that if he wished her to stay, she would stay. Because he would give nothing for her, and she would give everything for him.

And so she stays, forever trapped in that lonely heartbreak of hers.

* * *

So...you like, you hate? Reasons? I hope the OOC-ness wasn't too bad. And I hope this piece wasn't unbearable. I only proofread this four or five times, but I think I've gotten everything as I like it. Also, if it was unbearable, I'd love to know why. And other than the fact that you hate Sakura/Sasuke/SasuSaku. Really.

And, another thing. This might've been too confusing. Sorry for that. I really disapprove of having to explain parts of your story in your author notes, since if you're a good enough author, the readers should be able to know what mean, no? But, I don't think I _am_ a good enough author to do that. So, I will break my own rules...The stupid one is Sakura and the stupid girl is Sasuke's mistress. I know. Sasuke would most likely never do that. But I hope the OOC warning is sufficient.

...Review if you want [: (And if you find grammar or spelling mistakes, be harsh please.)


End file.
